Reconstruire
by Dreydreymeli
Summary: Quand on est complètement détruit, que nos amis ont tous été emportés par la guerre. Quand on nous donne la chance de refaire sa vie, que faist'on ? On accepte. Résumé complet à l'intérieur.


Résumé de l'histoire:

Quand on a plus d'espoir, quand une guerre est finie et que tous nos amis sont morts.  
Quand on se sent seul au monde, qu'on est adulé par la communauté sorcière, pour quelque chose dont on n'a pas le mérite, quelque chose qui nous hante.  
Quand on en a marre des regards sur nous.  
Quand on nous donne le choix de refaire sa vie à un endroit où toutes les personnes que l'on voudrait connaître sont en vie  
Quand on a le choix de partir dans un endroit où on serait normal, une personne presque comme les autres.  
Quand on nous fait cette proposition, que fait-on ?  
On accepte

Disclaimer : Malheureusement rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains des personnages.

Epilogue 

Je m'appelle Nathan Smith. Je suis né en 1960. J'ai 17 ans et je suis un sorcier. Niveau physique, je suis blond presque châtain. J'ai des yeux bleu foncé, ma peau est naturellement bronzée. Je suis assez grand, je ne sais pas trop, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. J'ai une fine musculature. Enfin en gros je me considère comme pas trop mal.

Sinon ma vie, ben jusqu'à cette année, j'ai habité en Amérique du sud dans la forêt Amazonienne. Enfin pendant l'année scolaire. J'apprenais la magie dans une sorte de petite tribu. Nous étudions la magie ancienne et les différentes sortes de transes, mais la plupart du temps c'était des transes très complexes qui permettaient d'accroître sa puissance magique, je peux déjà vous dire que c'est très utile et qu'heureusement cette magie est tellement rare que les mages noirs n'en ont jamais eu vent.

Ma famille quant à elle est entièrement décimée. Je suis le dernier encore en vie. Quand j'étais petit je vivais avec mon oncle car mes parents avaient un travail qui leur prenait beaucoup trop de temps. Puis lors d'une de leurs expédition, il se sont fait attaqués et ont été dévorés par des loup-garou. Un ami de ma mère qui en était un s'en est voulu à mort.

Mon oncle à partir de ce moment a eu beaucoup de soucis et m'a confié à mon parrain. Alors depuis que j'avais cinq ans je vivais avec lui. Je le considérai comme mon père. Mais pendant le mois de juillet dernier, il y a eu un énorme ouragan dans la zone où il habitait, au début je ne me suis pas trop fait de soucis, je pensais qu'avec la magie il aurait pu survivre. Mais lorsqu'au bout de cinq jours, je n'avais toujours pas reçu de lettre de sa part, j'ai commencé à réellement paniquer

Alors moi je lui ai envoyé un hibou mais il est revenu avec la lettre. J'ai informé mon enseignant de mes craintes. Il est allé vérifier si mon parrain était en bonne santé. Mais lorsqu'il est revenu et que j'ai vu sa mine sombre, j'ai tout de suite compris. Alors à ce moment là, je me suis mis à pleurer. J'étais détruit. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Mon enseignant m'a expliqué qu'on avait voulu me prévenir de sa mort, mais qu'on ne savait pas où se trouvait mon école, et qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de faire des recherches pour me trouver. C'était donc avec soulagement qu'on l'avait accueilli.

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi ce drame, j'avais fait plusieurs tentatives de suicide mais à chaque fois quelqu'un était arrivé à temps, pour eux, pour moi, trop tôt. Puis mon instructeur en ayant marre me proposa de changer de décor, d'essayer de faire mon deuil en allant finir mes études ailleurs. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais en route pour aller finir mes études à Poudlard.

Voilà mon histoire, tout du moins celle que je devrais raconter aux personnes que je vais rencontrer à partir de maintenant. Ma vie est un secret, un immense secret qui me pèse énormément sur les épaules. Surtout qu'ici je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler mais ce n'est qu'un prix minime à payer par rapport à ce que je devrais pour la chance que j'ai.

-----------------------------

Bon, voilà le prologue d'une nouvelle histoire. Il est très court, mais les prochains chapitres devraient être beaucoup plus long. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire si ça vous plait ou si vous n'aimez pas du tout. Je suis ouverte à tout, critique comme compliment.


End file.
